


Secret Love Song

by Julsemo



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, LOVE and FEELINGS, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Songfic, Top Hatake Kakashi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: What happens when Hyuuga Hiashi and the Council order Naruto and Hinata to marry?This is an arranged marriage fic with lots of feelings and a happy end.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149428
Comments: 17
Kudos: 193





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> // secret love song by little mix //

_When you hold me in the street_ _  
_ _And you kiss me on the dancefloor_ _  
_ _I wish that it could be like that_ _  
_ _Why can't it be like that?  
_ _Cause I'm yours_

He felt Kakashi’s hand gently moving over the naked skin of his exposed leg. He moved a little closer to the other man and snuggled into Kakashi’s side. He sighed with happy exhaustion, that was settling into his body. Kakashi pulled him closer and nuzzled his nose into the short blond hair. Naruto buried his face into Kakashi’s chest. He took in the unique scent of pinewood mixed with after-sex musk. Naruto moaned. “That was so good.” His hands wandered over the muscular chest and hard abs of Kakashi’s body. The way Kakashi was touching him after their lovemaking, was always gentle which was a stark contrast to the way he had just loved him. But they needed it that way. Both, the passion that came with the pain and the sweet aftermath. Naruto craved the deep possessiveness in Kakashi’s touch and the devotion in his kisses. 

The older man let out a deep satisfied sigh and wrapped his body a little bit more around the blond Hokage. “How much time do you have until you have to go?” He asked quietly as he started to place kisses on Naruto’s shoulder. 

Naruto turned to look out of the window and noticed that it was getting dark outside. He winced and snuggled closer to the other man. His arms were wrapped around Kakashi’s torso and their legs got tangled with the blankets, as Naruto moved to sit astride the silver haired man’s lap. 

“It’s still early, I don’t have to leave.” He leaned down to kiss Kakashi’s lips. He moved towards his cheeks and eagerly pressed kisses to his neck. 

Kakashi moaned and let his hands wander over the beautiful golden skin that was exposed to him. Miles of tan firm skin, for him to touch. Kakashi moved his head to the side so Naruto could suck on his neck. “Naruto…” he whimpered. “It’s getting dark outside. They are turning on the streetlamps…” Naruto was sucking on Kakashi’s neck and he felt how his own body was reacting to his lover’s gentle touch. 

“No. You are imagining that.” A desperate moan left Naruto’s lips, when he felt Kakashi’s hips move against his own. “That’s the sun. It’s the sun. Mhh, Kakashi, please!” He bit his bottom lip and eagerly rubbed his ass over Kakashi’s erection. He could feel how Kakashi’s dick was getting harder under his wiggling movements. “I don’t want to leave you. Not yet.” His blue eyes were looking at him pleadingly.

Kakashi reached up to gently touch the whiskered cheeks. “Stay.” He pulled him down and their lips crashed in a passionate kiss. 

_I love you. Don’t leave me._

_I need you. She’s not the one._ _  
_

  
_We keep behind closed doors_ _  
_ _Every time I see you, I die a little more_ _  
_ _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
_ _It'll never be enough_

Naruto took a quick shower before he left. Kakashi waited outside and watched the bathroom door with trepidation. They shared a long deep kiss and an intense look before Naruto took his Hokage coat and turned to leave the apartment. He hesitated before he opened the door. 

“I never wanted it to be like this…” 

“I know.” Kakashi answered. 

“What I wanted was…” His lips trembled.

Kakashi stepped closer to the blond and took him into his arms. “I know.” He kissed the short blond hair and for a moment they held each other. “Me too.” 

It was getting harder and harder, letting Naruto go after their forbidden meetings. Kakashi closed the door after Naruto had left his apartment and leaned heavily against the wooden door. He groaned. Hinata might have been off duty for the past several months, but she wasn’t stupid. He was sure that the young woman knew that her husband and Kakashi had been in a secret relationship for the past couple of years. 

Ever since the war had ended, Hyuuga Hiashi had pressured Naruto into marrying Hinata. He made it quite clear that because of what his daughter and Neji had done for Naruto, it was his duty to marry the young Hyuuga heiress. Naruto had denied Hiashi’s request time and time again which only led to more discussions. He had tried to argue with the head of the Hyuuga clan and the council, but it was in vain. They all were in favor of this union and decided that such a marriage with the strongest clan of the village would benefit the next Hokage of Konoha, especially if they should have children. Naruto cringed at that statement. He was not in love with Hinata and he wouldn’t have any children with her. This was an absolute disaster.   
He went to talk to Hiashi again and again to plead with the man to reconsider his request. Hiashi yelled at him, that after Neji’s death and Hinata’s (almost) sacrifice during Pain’s attack, he would have thought Naruto would show a little more respect to the family that had given so much to him.   
Hinata's and Naruto’s marriage was arranged a few weeks later. 

  
_It's obvious you're meant for me_ _  
_ _Every piece of you it just fits perfectly_ _  
_ _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
_ _But I'll never show it on my face_

Even though Hinata’s biggest wish was finally becoming reality, being married to Naruto-kun, she realized how desperate and unhappy he was. Almost daily, the blond man came to the Hyuuga estate to talk to her father. She could hear them argue and fight. When she tried to see what was going on, she caught a glimpse of Naruto’s flushed face. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes.  
“How can he ask this of me!?” Naruto heatedly murmured and hurriedly left the Hyuuga Property. 

Naruto was 30 when he took over the duties as Nanadaime Hokage, and most of the time Kakashi was still hanging around the Hokage Tower to help the young Nanadaime with his new duties. Hinata understood that the work of Hokage put stress on Naruto’s shoulders. Maybe if they’d talk a little and become better friends first, the idea of an arranged marriage might be easier for Naruto? 

She went to the Hokage Tower to look for Naruto and talk to him. Most of the time Naruto was with Kakashi-san in the office nowadays. She knocked on the door, but she could hear Shikamaru’s voice calling her inside. 

“Shikamaru? Where is Naruto-kun?” Shikamaru looked at her with an expression that she wasn’t able to read. She tried to smile but she felt very insecure all of a sudden. 

“They went to the archive. Rokudaime-sama wanted to show Nanadaime-sama some old files. You can **_wait_** here _,_ Hinata if you want, they should be back soon.” She could hear the emphasis he put on _**wait** , _which confused her. 

“I just wanted to ask him something. I’ll be quick. Thank you, Shikamaru.” She didn’t wait for his answer. 

She quickly left the office and went to the archive, which was on the upper floor of the Hokage Tower. She took two steps at a time and hurriedly went down the hall that would take her to the archive. Her hands were shaking. Why was she getting nervous? The door to the archive was slightly ajar and she could hear noises.  
Someone was talking in a hushed and quiet voice. She could hear wood creaking and suddenly there was a loud moan. She tried to hold in the shocked gasp. Didn’t Shikamaru say that Kakashi-san and Naruto went into the archives to take a look at some old files? 

She took a careful step forward to peek inside the semi dark room. Hinata could see Kakashi-san was leaning against one of the study desks in the back of the room. His back was turned to the door, but she could clearly make out the silver haired man. His hand was tightly gripping the edge of the wooden desk. His head fell back into his neck and Hinata had to gasp as she realized that the mask, that was usually hiding the man’s face, was pulled down. It revealed a face full of shameless passion and lewd desire. She could not see what, or rather who, was making the Rokudaime loose his composure like that as he started to rock his hips forward. Suddenly the older man leaned forward, and his hand tightly grasped … blond hair. Hinata’s eyes went wide and her mind tried to grasp what she was seeing. A blond head was frantically moving between Kakashi’s legs. Eagerly sucking on Kakashi’s dick.

“Naruto!” He moaned.

Hinata couldn’t move. She watched as Kakashi thrusted his erection into Naruto’s eager mouth. She could hear the wet slurping noises. Naruto was wantonly moaning too as the Rokudaime fucked his mouth. She stumbled against the wall next to the door and listened as Kakashi’s moans were getting louder. 

“Ah! Yes! I’m so close. Naruto!” 

She could hear Kakashi’s desperate moaning inside the archive room and her heart was beating faster. Her eyesight was getting blurry. Her lips trembled. No. This couldn’t be true. They were supposed to get married in a few weeks. She was aware that Naruto wasn’t thrilled about the prospect of getting married, but she wouldn’t have guessed in a million years that THIS could have been the reason why he was so adamant about NOT to get married. She thought that maybe he felt too young, or maybe he was just nervous about settling down.

She didn’t move. Not even, when the Rokudaime’s satisfied moans reached her ear, that told her that he had finished. She could feel a lone tear run down her cheek, when she heard Naruto’s sweet voice saying Kakashi’s name in a way she had hoped he would call her.  
“Kakashi.” Her lips trembled when she listened to Naruto’s passionate moans.

She buried her face in her hands. She had started to dream of their life together, children… when her father told her that he had arranged a marriage between Naruto-kun and her. She had dreamed of this since she had been a little girl. Now all those dreams came crushing down on her. 

She hadn’t considered that Naruto might be in love with someone else.  
She hadn’t considered that Naruto might not even be interested in women.  
She suddenly felt very stupid, as she realized that she had only been thinking about herself. Her father had pushed them into this arrangement, and now all of them had to suffer.

Silence fell over the archive room behind her and she decided that she should leave them before they left the archive. It would be awkward if they met here. 

She started to move, when suddenly Naruto was talking in a hushed quiet voice.  
“I will never stop loving you, Kakashi.” 

_But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless_ _  
_ _Why can't you hold me in the street?_ _  
_ _Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor?_ _  
_ _I wish that it could be like that  
_ _Why can't we be like that?_ _  
_ _Cause I'm yours_

After Hinata had found out about Naruto’s and Kakashi’s relationship she went to her father and begged him to stop insisting on this marriage, but he never budged, which led them to this god-forsaken situation. Naruto and Hinata were wed just two weeks after she had witnessed the passionate encounter between Naruto and Kakashi-san in the archive.

At their wedding he smiled politely to everyone, but she wasn’t fooled. She could see the heartbreak in Kakashi’s eyes, and the pain that was clearly written all over Naruto’s face.   
Hiashi made sure that they had a new house, big enough to accommodate a little family. He was waiting for grandchildren – which he would never have with Naruto as son in law.

When they got home late at night after the celebrations were over, Hinata took off her wedding dress and took out her sleeping gown. She carefully watched Naruto, who silently took his pajama pants and went to the bathroom to wash his face and get dressed for bed. She realized that he took quite a long time in the bathroom and she went to look for him. She wanted to knock on the bathroom door, but she was stopped in her movement when she heard quiet sobbing. 

She stood in front of the door and wished that she could do something for him, for herself, for Kakashi-san. This was not what she had wished for. 

_When you're with him, do you call his name  
_ _Does it feel the same?  
_ _Would you leave if I was ready to settle down_ _  
_ _Or would you play it safe and stay?_ _  
_ _Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

Hinata stood in the kitchen and was preparing their dinner when she heard the front door open. She quickly wiped her hands and looked around the corner. 

Naruto stepped inside the kitchen to greet her. 

“Hinata, I’m home!” 

“Naruto-kun. Good evening. I hope you are hungry; I am preparing dinner.” 

“Thank you so much. I had to read so many reports today… Oh! By the way Kiba and Shino are back from their mission and they want to visit tomorrow! I told them that you would love to see them.” 

Hinata smiled. “I am so glad that they are back. Of course, I want to see them. Thank you, Naruto-kun.” 

She went back to the kitchen and took the vegetables off the stove. She pulled two sets of plates out of the cabinets and gave them to Naruto who laid them out on the table. Hinata served them some rice, fish and vegetables and they sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. 

“How is Kakashi-san doing? I hope he is faring well?” 

Naruto stopped eating and glared at Hinata with a calculating look.  
“He is very well.”

She smiled politely and nodded at her husband.   
“I am glad to hear that.” 

Silence fell over them again. He knew that Hinata was aware of his relationship with Kakashi, but he still felt guilty about the whole mess that they were in. They had never really addressed it openly, it was always little snippets of conversations, questions or looks that made him aware of just how much Hinata really knew. He put down his chopsticks and looked intently at his wife. He had to do something. He had to change this situation, or he was afraid of going completely mad. 

“We need to talk about this.” He said. “Sooner or later we have to talk about this, because I know… that you know, that I love Kakashi.” 

Hinata put down her chopsticks as well and closed her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. 

“I can’t give you what you want or what you deserve, because you deserve to be loved and cherished. But… I deserve that too and I love Kakashi. I want to be with him. This situation is unfair to all of us. It’s unfair to you, because I have to cheat on my wife. It’s unfair to Kakashi, because we have been in a relationship before Hiashi and the council simply decided that you and I should get married. Do you know how hard it is to leave him every night? It’s unfair to me, because this was just decided over my head, without even considering what I wanted! All I want is to be with Kakashi. You deserve to be with someone who loves you – only you. I can’t give you that.” 

Hinata felt the tears run down her cheeks. “I know. I’ve always known. I knew that you two are in a relationship before we were married. I asked my father to reconsider… but he never listened to me.” She looked up into the wide eyes of her husband. “I tried to stop the wedding, Naruto-kun. Please believe me..., but the council and my father were too eager. They didn’t listen. I am sorry.” 

Naruto stood up from his chair and went over to the sobbing woman. He took her into his arms and let her cry. He felt like crying too but he tried to stay strong. 

  
_Why can't you hold me in the street?  
_ _Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor?_ _  
_ _I wish that it could be like that_ _  
_ _Why can't we be like that?_ _  
_ _Cause I'm yours_

Kakashi was on a mission and had to leave the village for a few days. When he returned, he went to see the Nanadaime in his office, to give his mission report. They looked at each other and every word held forbidden promises. Kakashi’s heated glances made Naruto squirm in his seat and he felt himself blush. 

“Will I see you later?” Kakashi whispered heatedly. His body shifted closer to Naruto’s, who was sitting behind his desk. 

“Yes. I just have to finish some of those reports. I will see you later, at your place.” Naruto quietly replied. 

Kakashi leaned over the desk and their hands touched. “I missed you, Naruto.” 

“I missed you too, Kakashi.”

 _And nobody knows_ _  
_ _I'm in love with someone's baby_ _  
_ _I don't wanna hide us away_ _  
_ _Tell the world about the love we making  
_ _I'm living for that day_ _  
_ _Someday_

Naruto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he rode Kakashi’s dick with abandon. He moved his hips eagerly to squeeze the hard flesh deeper inside his quivering hole. He could feel Kakashi’s hard thrust and he groaned. Naruto threw his head back and his hands reached for Kakashi’s muscular thighs as he moved his hips faster. 

“Kakashi! I can’t…” He moaned and squirmed when Kakashi’s nails dug into his hips to help him move faster. The silver haired man panted beneath him as he watched his beautiful blond lover on top of him. His hands reached for Naruto’s nipples and twisted them in his fingers. The young Hokage whimpered. 

Kakashi’s cock slammed in his wet hole and he could feel the balls slapping against his skin. 

He was so close and Kakashi’s dick was constantly ramming against his prostate. 

“I’m so… so … fucking close! Kakashi! So good!” 

Kakashi grabbed Naruto’s hips in an iron grip and started slamming his cock inside his lover with a brutal pace. The blond was shuddering and moaning above him. 

Naruto screamed in pleasure when he came all over Kakashi’s chest.  
He tried to hold into Kakashi’s strong shoulders and moaned desperately as the older man still fucked his overstimulated hole. 

“Naruto!” he panted, completely intoxicated by his lover’s touch, as he reached for Naruto’s ass and squeezed the firm cheeks. Naruto’s hole was pulsing around him and it was squeezing his dick in a sweet torturous way. He gently scratched over Naruto’s thighs before he squeezed them in his hands and made Naruto spread his legs a little wider. Naruto’s body shuddered on top of him. “Kakashi, do it harder! Cum inside me! Please!”  
His cock was throbbing, as he listened to Naruto’s heated voice begging him to fill him. He pushed inside the blond a few more times before he came with a deep satisfied moan.

Naruto snuggled into Kakashi’s chest and started to gently let his fingers comb through the silver strands of Kakashi’s hair. 

Kakashi pulled out of Naruto’s trembling body and snuggled closer to his lover. 

They held each other in a loving embrace. Naruto looked deep into the stormy grey eyes. His fingers were softly caressing the scar on Kakashi’s face. The Rokudaime leaned into his touch and sighed happily. He had missed Naruto so much while he was on that mission. Of course, he was glad that he was able to take missions again, but that meant being away from Naruto and that was driving him insane. 

His jealousy and possessiveness were killing him these days and being away from Naruto for days, knowing that he would be alone with his “wife” was making his chest burn with ugly feelings. 

He reached for Naruto and pulled him closer to his chest. He buried his face in his neck and deeply inhaled his scent. Sunflowers. He kissed the tender skin around Naruto’s neck and his collarbone.

 _You are mine._ _  
_ _She can’t have you._

Their legs tangled between the sheets on Kakashi’s bed. His hands were softly moving over Naruto’s back. He could feel Naruto’s feet sensually moving over his leg. He sighed and lifted his head onto his hand so that he could look into Naruto’s beautiful ocean blue eyes. 

Naruto gazed dreamingly at him and smiled. “I am so glad that you are back. I missed you so much Kakashi.” Naruto whispered and let his hands roam over Kakashi’s chest.

“Mhm. I missed you too.” He answered. 

Naruto’s face suddenly held a serious expression. 

“What’s wrong, Naruto?” Kakashi asked. 

“I… I talked with Hinata last night.” He simply said. That name made his insides burn and made his heart clench. He felt Naruto pull away a little and he felt panic starting to rise in his chest. 

“I see.” He tried to stay calm, but he had played this scenario in his head a million times. Naruto was a good man, and he would never cheat on his wife.  
HE was the affair after all.  
HE would have to go. 

“I told her about us. I can’t keep going on like this.” 

Kakashi pulled away and turned away from Naruto. He sat down at the edge of his bed and took in a deep breath. He had seen this coming. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest. He had tried to prepare himself for this, but it had all been useless. He entwined his fingers in front of his face and waited for the ineffable. 

“I see.” Kakashi murmured. His voice was surprisingly steady. 

He could hear the soft rustling of the sheets and suddenly he was engulfed in a warm embrace. Naruto’s strong arms were all around him. 

“I don’t think you do. I told her that I love you and that I will never leave you.”

Kakashi’s eyes went wide as he listened to Naruto’s soft words that he whispered gently into his ears. 

“She told me that she knew about us before the wedding. I was wondering why she never complained about us never having sex.” The blond mused aloud. 

Kakashi’s heart was racing in his chest. He reached for Naruto’s hands that were entwined over Kakashi’s heart. 

Naruto had told him many times that he would never touch Hinata and he tried to ensure Kakashi of his faithfulness, but still there was this sliver of fear and uncertainty in him. But listening to Naruto now, was blowing away all his fears. 

“But you are still married.” Kakashi said and moved his fingers over the golden skin of Naruto’s arm.

“Ah. Yes, about that. I wanted to tell you about that as soon as I got here, but I was kinda distracted...” He chuckled as Kakashi blushed. “Hinata and I really talked about this whole mess last night, and the thing is… It’s not just me, or you, it’s about her as well. We all deserve better. The council and Hiashi-san decided something that no one was happy about. Also, Hiashi-san wishes for grandchildren, Hinata wants kids, and I think she deserves that, just not with me. I can’t give her that, because all I want is to be with you. I want to love you, be with you, fall asleep in your arms and grow old with you. I don’t want to hide this anymore. I am tired of this. I love you and if you would still have me, I will – “ 

“Yes. I want you, this, all of it!” Kakashi turned around and pulled the blond into his arms. “Don’t go back to her.” 

“No. I want to be with you.” 

“Yes.” 

They fell into each other’s arms. Naruto’s lips were quivering, and he could feel Kakashi trembling in his arms. The stress of the past few months was slowly melting away. 

_Can I hold you in the street?_ _  
_ _I wish that we could be like that_ _  
_ _Why can't we it be like that?_ _  
_ _Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_ _  
_ _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_ _  
_ _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

Hinata and Naruto were divorced soon after. Which wasn’t such a scandal as Naruto was afraid it would be. He took his things, left the house, and moved into Kakashi’s apartment, which turned out to be a much bigger scandal than his divorce. The Rokudaime and the Nanadaime living together hours after Naruto’s divorce? That would give the shinobi of Konoha gossip-material for the next few generations. But the two men didn’t care. 

Kakashi stood at the door when Naruto arrived. He smiled at the blond and casually took one of his bags from his hand. They moved inside and in a comfortable silence they put Naruto’s clothes into Kakashi’s wardrobe. They went to the bedroom and laid down. 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and closed his eyes. “I will never let you go again.”

  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
Wish we could be like that  
Cause I'm yours


End file.
